koishikawa_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Powers
Here is a list and a description of all the super powers. Offensive Acidic Body/Control. 1 point: You have a surplus of acid in your body, which you can possibly secrete from your skin or hands, making them very corrosive. 2 points: You can spit acid from your mouth at a distance, melting almost everything that it touches. Animal Control. 1 point: You can talk and converse with local animals. (Those that know you live/attend school.) You can ask them to do things for you and they will most likely do it for you, as you have an affinity with them. 2 points: You can talk and converse with wild animals. You can also have a familiar/pet that you can see/smell/hear/taste/touch everything they do. The reverse is true too, you can send a sense towards your familiar. You have a deep connection with your familiar. Earth Control. 1 point: You can control the element Earth by touching it. You can change its shape, the size up to twice as big/small, move it freely and project it. You need to have contact with the Earth element to use this power (I.E. if you wanted to make spikes come out of the ground by stomping your foot, it would have to be connected by Earth.) 2 points: You can create Earth/Rocks from your body, or extend a piece of earth up to a great distance (~100 meters). Example: Make some spikes come out of the ground in the distance by stomping your foot on the ground pretty much through any material. You can make creatures out of your element, that will fight for you. (Be warned making golems, they might go wild after their purpose has expired.) Energy Control. 1 point: You can control the element of Energy/Electricity. You can change the shape, charge your hands from a wire/wall plug and project it. Of course, you need to have contact with an energy source to use this power. 2 points: You can create energy as you want, extend and project it from a great distance. (~100 meters). Example: Powering a television from a distance. Throwing lightning bolts. You can make creatures out of your element, that will fight for you. (Be warned making golems, they might go wild after their purpose has expired.) Fire Control. 1 point: You can control the element Fire by touching it. You can change its shape, the size up to twice as big/small, move it freely and project it. You need to have contact with the Fire element to use this power. (Note: You are not immune to Fire! ) 2 points: You can create Fire out of thin air, extend it and project it from a great distance. (~100 meters). Example: Engulf someone in flames by snapping your fingers. Throwing fireballs. You can make creatures out of your element, that will fight for you. (Be warned making golems, they might go wild after their purpose has expired.) Ice Control/Water Control. 1 point: You can control the element of Water by touching it. You can change its shape, move it aside and project it. You need to have contact with the element in order to use this power. 2 points: You can create Water as you want, extend it and project it from a great distance (~100 meters.) Example: Make a water bubble around someone, or extinguish flames with a water blast. You can make creatures out of your element, that will fight for you. (Be warned making golems, they might go wild after their purpose has expired.) Kinetic/Force Control. 1 point: You can control physics to a certain degree, use the forces of physics to your advantage. You can move small still objects from a short distance (few meters). You can use "force" to propel balls or slashes of physical energy through the air. (Equivalent of punching or slashing something at a distance. Not as strong as Super Strength or A weapon would do though.) 2 points: You can basically use telekinesis. You can move bigger objects around (~10 meters range) or project them with force. You can use strong blast of kinetic force, easily tearing through walls. Life Manipulation 1 point: You can control life to some degree, give some energy to someone/animal/plant or take it away some. Similar effect to some caffeine or fatigue. Non alive life-forms are invalid targets and it is less effective on other super humans. 2 points: You can control life even more, you can even raise the dead for a few minutes. (Like golems for other offensive powers). You can drain the energy of someone to the point of making them sleep. Non alive life-forms are invalid targets and it is less effective on other super humans. Light/Dark Control. 1 point: Opposite elements. Light is not necessarily Good and Dark is not necessarily Evil. Light represents the Sun and Vision, Dark represents the Shadows. You can project light or shadows as a tangible attack, one glowing bright and the other absorbing light around it. (Obviously, you choose one or the other, you can't have both Light and Dark at the same time.) 2 points: Better mastery of the power of Light and Dark. You can cast shadows over a huge area or light up entire rooms with ease. You can make creatures out of your element, that will fight for you. (Be warned making golems, they might go wild after their purpose has expired.) Magic Control. 1 point: Magical Element. It is easily countered by technology and cannot affect it. You can shoot magical beam and attacks, in whatever shape you wish. You can do a lot of magic tricks that can fool the minds of others. 2 points: You can affect technology a little, but it is very difficult. You can create various useful effects, like creating doors and portals to other places. Other Magical creatures knows you can use magic. You can make creatures out of your element, that will fight for you. (Be warned making golems, they might go wild after their purpose has expired.) Nature Control. 1 point: You can talk and converse with the local nature and plants. Although they cannot reply to you with words, they can respond with feelings and emotions, or send a general idea to you. 2 points: You can actually control the growth of the nature around you. Make them grow faster or make them wither (Be noted you will feel their pain if you kill them.) You have a high affinity with plants. Psychic/Mind Control. 1 point: You can put a mental influence on one person. You can give them an impulsion or an irresistible desire or influence their minds towards an opinion. This power only works on one person at a time and does NOT work on other Meta humans. 2 points: You can totally control the mind of one person and dictates what they think or do. They are in some kind of trance while in effect. Again, this power only works on one person at a time and does NOT work on other Meta humans. Sealing Spirits 2 points: This power includes the following: You are able to create magical talisman used to bind/seal/stop spirits out of thin air. Using those, you can bind a spirit in place or using more complex techniques, bind them into an object that can be opened and closed (A refrigerator, a chest, a microwave, rice cooker, ziploc bag... It can be big or small.) Once they are bound, if anyone opens the object again, the spirit is free again. You can seal any spirit that are nearby you, or force them to materialize themselves. Using certain talisman, lesser spirits can be made to obey simple commands. You can force them to do a task for you, in exchange for their freedom. (As a contract type thing, after they done a deed for you, you unbind them and leave them alone.) This is harder to accomplish on stronger spirits, requiring probably a crazy amount of charms and talismans. You can also make "charms", like in most temples: Good luck, bad luck, Great Luck, Worse luck... etc. These may have some effect on the environment around the characters that draws them. Super Strength. 1 point: +25 to your physical relating to lifting weights or bare-hand fighting. You can lift up to a small car and throw it easily. Smashing element. 2 points: +50 to your physical relating to lifting weights or bare-hand fighting. You can lift up to a big bus and throw it easily. Smashing element. Wind Control. 1 point: You can control the element of Air, create gust of winds by "pushing" the air in front of you. You can "touch" the air but you cannot hold onto it. 2 points: You can touch and hold on the Air, although it is still slippery (Doesn't not allow you to flight constantly, but you could "climb" or "swim" through the air. ) With strong movements, you can create strong blasts of wind. You can make creatures out of your element, that will fight for you. (Be warned making golems, they might go wild after their purpose has expired.) Weapon Mastery. 1 point: You are an Expert in your weapon proficiency. +25 to Physical when using your weapon. Very accurate. Various physical element depending on weapon. 2 points: You are a Master in your weapon proficiency. +50 to Physical when using your weapon. Exceptional aim and strength. Various physical element depending on weapon. Defensive Cloaking/Stealth/Invisibility. 1 point: You can sneak and hide in shadows or blind spots a lot better than most people. You are not actual invisible, but very very difficult to perceive. 2 points: You can turn invisible, even during combat. If you move quickly, someone with a keen eye or hear could still detect your movement, with the noise of your footstep or the dust that you move through the air. Slow movement is near impossible to detect. Danger Sense. 1 point: You can sense danger ahead of time, allowing you to react before the imminent danger has reached you. You are very rarely surprised and cannot be surprised from behind. Elasticity. 1 point: Your body is elastic and pain is even diminished. You can extend your body to three times the normal length, allowing to stretch any part of your body. 2 points: Is there a limit to how much your body can stretch? You have never found out. Forcefields. 1 point: You can create a personal forcefield that will protect you from mostly anything. It is usually shaped like a sphere unless mentioned otherwise. You can shield up to two other people within it. 2 points: You can create a forcefield on someone else, or expand your personal one to 10 times the size. (Usually enough to shield the entire school for example) but it is weaker and weaker as you make it bigger. You can however set your shield to protect from a certain element and discard the others, to boost its resistance. Illusion Control. 1 point: Illusion Control allows you to create any illusions you wish. Big illusions will seem to be like in a dream to others, but most small ones are usually fairly accurate. You can make doubles of yourself, and switch out of an attack by placing an illusion instead of you. 2 points: Although Illusion Control is a defensive power, taking a second point in it would allow you to use your illusion doubles to actually fight for you. Phasing. 1 point: You can pass through most small objects, chairs and tables, small doors. You cannot pass through Forcefields that would prevent you from entering them. Using this skill in battle is a bit more difficult, but it can help you avoid most attacks. (Relentless attacks would be very difficult though, like phasing through all the bullets of a machine gun for example.) 2 points: You can phase out much better, allowing you to even dodge hails of bullets. You can pass through thick walls and you are rarely blocked by anything physical. (To be noted: You still need to breathe and air is not available in a wall! Unless you have Oxygen Independence, you cannot stay in place in something solid for very long.) Shapeshifting. 1 point: Allows you to change your shape and appearance to anything from a small cat to as big as a horse. (Exalted much?) You can alter your physical appearance a bit. (Note: this does NOT change your Social skills.) 2 points: You can shapeshift into an exact replica of someone else (or an animal) even mimicking its voice. You can turn into an inanimate object too. As small as an ant and big like a blue whale. Super Agility/Evasion. 1 point: Self-Explanatory. You can dodge most attacks thrown your way, as long as you have energy to keep fighting. 2 points: Even if you are constricted or bound, you can usually find a way to contort your body to escape somehow. You cannot physically pass through things that wouldn't allow you passage though. Super Empathy. 1 point: You can read the feelings or intentions of others more easily, the result being described in one word: Anger, Joy, Sorrow.... In combat, you can tell if an enemy is more aggressive towards a certain person, which could allow you to tell who will be attacked next. 2 points: You can actually feel emotions of others, allowing you to even take away some for yourself. You could calm someone by taking their anger away, but you will start feeling angry yourself, so be careful how you use this power! Super Healing/Regeneration 1 point: You heal your body faster than most, and you cannot bleed to death. (You can bleed "graphically" if you like) Perhaps you do not even have blood! You are not immune to pain and wounds are still very painful. You can extend this power to someone else, by touching them where they are hurt. 2 points: You can regenerate limbs out of thin air. It's only a flesh wound! This takes some time and does not mean you are immune to pain. You cannot regenerate easily in combat. You can use the 1 point level of power on others from a distance, simply by concentrating on the wound. Super Resistance. 1 Point in All: Gives resistance to most elements and damage. In terms of numbers, this would be a 25% resistance to everything. Can be stacked twice. 1 Point in Element: Gives TOTAL immunity to that element. (I.e. Super Fire Resistance: You are 100% Immune to Fire.) Time Manipulation. 1 point: You can slow down or speed up time slightly, giving an advantage in combat. Overuse of this power will leave you exhausted, and time will feel like slipping while you recover. 2 points: You can come back in time for a few seconds, allowing you to change a decision or a quick outcome. This power is very exhausting though and can usually be used only one per day. Other Bishojo/Bishonen. 1 point: +25 Social when your looks are relevant. 2 points: +50 Social when your looks are relevant. Boost 1 point: The character can boost themselves temporarily as long as they have the energy to do so. This can be a strength boost or a resistance boost, or a boost in jumping or speed. This requires the character to "charge up" in some way. (Example, taking energy from a power outlet.) 2 points: The character can apply these boosts to others, as long as they have the energy to do so. Channeling Spirits 1 point: You able to channel the spirits that are nearby or far(with some delay I suppose), allowing them to use your body to communicate with the physical plane. If you have Spirits, after channeling a spirit, you can use your powers to bind them into an object. Stronger spirits are usually aware of such powers and will refrain from getting channeled. You can still call for a spirit and they would decide to respond to you or not, asking them to materialize and such. Dream Manipulation 1 point: You can travel through the world of dreams, or enter someone else's. You cannot interact much with the dreams, only observe. People dreaming will usually not notice your presence. 2 points: You can in addition bring a few people with you as observers, if they are willing. You can, yourself, act and change the course of a dream slightly. While in the dream world, your imagination is pretty much the limit of your powers and what you can do. (pretty much anything basically) Emotion Projection. 1 point: Unlike Super Empathy, you do not feel the emotions of others, but you rather project one unto them. You can influence someone to feel a certain emotion (Which they can decide to fight back if they don't like it, as much as anyone that would for example feel anger at someone they love and not want to go overboard) but the emotion is felt regardless. Flight/Gravity Control. 1 point: You can flight and hover in air, or use ways to affect gravity that you are light enough to float on air. You cannot move very fast, speed slowed down if you do many movements. You can accelerate if you flight straight forward/backwards. 2 points: You can use your control over gravity to make other people fly with you. This affects an area around you and people might fall if they get too far from you (you can still use gravity to pull them back into the zone of your powers.) You can use it also to make yourself fly much faster, allowing you to easily follow a jet plane flying straight. Glamour 1 point: Glamour magic allows you to change not what you are, but what people perceive about you. For example, you do not actually grow 2 extra arms, but people will see and think you really have them. The reverse is also true (Aliens or Magical beings trying to hide non-human features for example) 2 points: Stronger version of the power, which will make people forget or overlook things a lot more easily: Example: You are flying... but people won't remember that you were, or it will slip their minds. Heightened Sense. 1 point in Senses: You have better senses than most, giving you a slight advantage when senses are involved. 1 point in Sense: You have super-human sense. Vision: You can see very far or very close. Or even see infrared. Touch: You can feel almost microscopic things on a surface. Smell: You can track the smell many meters away. Hearing: You can hear much better than everyone, even though walls. Taste: You can tell and know of almost all tastes that exist, you can tell what something is made of by tasting it (Tasting a cake, you could tell the exact recipe.) Special: 1 Point: Heightened Sense Invisible Vision: You can see invisible things, even if you are still in the physical plane. (Example dematerialized spirits or stealth people.) You can only see them, not necessarily interact with them. High IQ/Quick Wits. 1 point: +25 Mental when relevant to High IQ. Example passing a test or using knowledge. 1 point: +25 Mental when relevant to Quick Wits. This can allow you to think faster or react quickly to things happening around you. These can be taken up to twice each, and they can also be combined. This would require 4 points total. Magical Girl/Superman transformation. 1 point: You have a second form. When you transform into your other self, nobody recognizes you, it's like you're a totally different person and people cannot make the link between the two, allowing you to freely use your powers without worries about your "human" life. Oxygen Independance. 1 point: You do not need to breathe. Sonar 1 point: You can "see" in the dark by using sound waves to detect where the objects are. Spirit Form For 3 points: The equivalent of 2 points of Phasing and 2 points of Invisibility. While in Spirit Form, the character can see other spirits and talk to them but cannot interact or talk to humans via normal means. The character is on the spirit plane and can hardly touch anything as they are no longer physical. While in spirit form, the character can also fly and does not require to breathe. The character can also use their other powers, on the other spirits around them. Super Jump. 1 point: You can jump a lot higher than normal humans, up to 100 times the normal height. You are also mostly immune to fall damage. Super Speed. 1 point: You can run at very high speed. With enough energy and concentration, you can run over 150 Km/h. Telepathy. 1 point: You can project your thoughts with words to someone else, or read their thoughts if they are trying to send them to you, even though they are not telepaths themselves. 2 points: You can project images and sounds along with your words, or understand abstract concept in someone else's mind. Teleportation. 1 point: You can teleport instantly to another location, but you have to know your exact destination. There is a limit on the range of this power, 2-3 miles away at most, requiring more concentration the further away you are teleporting to. 2 points: You can teleport someone else near you, again about 2-3 miles distance from you. You can teleport yourself very very far, and you do not need to know exactly your location, only about where it is physically. Of course, some places might be protected against such means of transportation. Vampirism. This is a special power. It gives the equivalent of Super-Strength at 1 point and Super Healing at 1 Point. The vampire can also use Glamour at 1 point. But there is a drawback of course, your hunger can only be satisfied with blood. If the vampire doesn't drink often enough or is drained of blood, he loses almost ALL of his powers(not only vampiric powers but all 7 powers). Water-breathing/movement. 1 point: You can move freely in water, and breathe without problems. You may, or may not, have gills. You can swim or move in water as if it was offering the same resistance as air. Weather Control. TO BE DETERMINED: This would allow too much messing around with the posts of the admin regarding the weather and/or activities planned for story line. Water and Lightning control could allow a player to conjure up a storm, but it would be very obvious they are doing so and would have to do so while hiding. I will only allow changes in the weather if the player has a very good RP reason to do so. (Like it would be important to cancel a field trip in order to protect the school from enemies, or if the player knows there's a trap waiting for them at their destination, etc.